Only The Strong
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: This one is another two part story. This one takes place six years after Malerie from Cooper Warriors, is out of high school, and training at the police Academy. I felt really good about this one, and hopefully, you all like it. Happy Reading.


**Only The Strong**

 **Chapter One**

 **Last Minute Preparations**

It's been six years since the Cooper Warriors had to step in and come to the rescue after Malerie was attacked by Bert, when she tried to go to his house and do away with him. In that time, she's graduated high school, Mason is now 14 and no longer interested in science. That one got to Sheldon but he just wanted his boy to be happy so he didn't push him. Malerie's been working for two years since she graduated high school, working out three and four times a day, taking online classes in law enforcement, and more passionate about her career choice than she's ever been about anything before. Her Mom and Dad come in from work one evening, and she's in the middle of another workout.

"You need to slow down girl. You're gonna over do it." Sheldon tells her. She continues with her push ups, with the sweat just pouring from her, and the look in her eyes, tells him to back off.

"Mal. Slow down honey. You're going to do just fine at the Acedemy. No need to kill yourself before you get there." Amy says, and she gets down to face her but the look on Malerie's face, isn't one of anger from her parents interupting her. It's the look of shear hate and determination driving her on.

"What Acedemy? This is the first time I'm hearing of this one." Sheldon asks, while setting down some groceries they picked up on the way home from Cal Tech.

"I joined the Police Acedemy last week Dad. I have to make sure that before I get there in two days, that I'm fit enough to pass the drills and physical training, then the obstacle courses, the hand to hand combat. I know that Mason is on the junior wrestling team at school, so I'll probably have him to go hand to hand with me a little bit." Malerie replies, and she stops with her workout, and sits on the floor up against the couch.

"I'd love to do that. You take a breather and I'll go put things up for Mom and Dad. Don't worry about hurting me either." Mason tells her. Malerie almost downs a whole bottle of water before answering him though.

"What do you mean? I can't make contact with you. That's the only bad thing about practicing hand to hand combat. You're under 18 buddy. I put any marks on you, I get in trouble." Malerie tells him, and Sheldon says, "I'll do it."

"You?!" Amy and Malerie say together.

"Dad no offense but, Uncle Rajesh couldn't beat you in arm wrestling, but I can. You really wanna go a couple rounds with me?" Malerie tells him.

A few minutes later, it's starting to get dark outside but Sheldon's out there with Malerie so they have more room to move around, and they're really heating things up. Sheldon accidently hits her in the nose, and she reaches up to check. There's blood on her hand and he almost cries.

"No crying Dad, I'm not crying. Let's go." Malerie says, and they start back up. Halley has pulled up to visit for awhile and she has Sherry, Debbie, and Diane with her as well.

"Should we go up to her yet?" Sherry asks.

"I wouldn't. She's got a bloody nose and she's still going at it. Good Lord, look out for those people when she's on the force." Debbie says from the back and then Diane looks up from her phone to see what they're talking about. They all get out of the car, and go up to the house where they hear, "Okay, I'm gonna come at you and don't worry about hurting your old man, just do what you need to do to put me on the ground and get away safe." Malerie stands at the ready and when Sheldon charges at her, she dodges him, runs the opposite direction from where he was coming, and she got up enough speed, to where she takes him off guard, grabs him from behind, and completely flips him over.

"Jesus Christ Mal! You're not going to have a Father when it's all said and done. Take it easy." Debbie calls out to her.

"Oh hey ladies." Malerie replies, and she extends her hand to Sheldon and helps him up. He stands up, takes his shirt off, and tells her, "Here. Take care of that nose. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's part of the training. Thanks." Malerie replies, while using his shirt for her nose.

The next morning, Malerie's in her room packing up the last few items and she keeps going over her list to make sure she has everything. She's writing things down, then checking it again and again, when Amy stands there at her bedroom door, just watching her and she can't believe the sense of pride she has washing over her for what all her Daughter's been through and now, she's going to be helping other women and young girls.

"My blanket, ten outfits, shoes, money, shampoo and conditioner, hair brush, hair ties, tooth paste, tooth brush, let me see. What else am I forgetting? Shit. I'm never gonna get out of here with everything I need." Malerie says to herself when Amy asks, "Want some help honey?"

"Hey Mom. Yeah, could you go over this list with me please? I know I'm forgetting something. I just can't remember what." Malerie replies.

"Of course I will. You seem to have forgotten your bath stuff. You know, your bath poof, and your shower gel. Can't forget those." Amy tells her. They go over the list a few times, making sure she has everything she needs and then Amy asks her how long she'll be gone for. The answer was not what she wanted to hear.

"At least two years. I'll be able to come home for breaks and such, and I will make sure that I pay attention and I just hope to see you all at the graduation ceremony when it's over." Malerie replies, and Amy lays her head on her shoulder and tells her, "Oh baby, nothing will ever keep us from being at your ceremony. You've over came so much, and what you're doing is important. We'll be there. We all will. When that time comes, I'll call everyone, and your Dad and I will make arrangments on how we'll get everyone there." They sit and have a Mother Daughter 500 Rummy match for awhile then Amy tells her she better get to sleep so she can get on the road by 7:00 the next morning. She's going all the way to Sacramento and has a five hour and thirty minute drive ahead of her.

"I have to be there by noon. I'll probably have to leave here by 5:00 in the morning. It's over 300 miles and I gotta register by noon. I better be getting to sleep soon." Malerie tells her.

At 4:00 in the morning, Malerie's up and getting her suitcase dragged down the hall, and out the door, and the noise wakes up Mason. She goes out to her car and starts loading up everything, then goes back inside to grab some breakfast and pack a cooler with everything she'll need for her trip. She's still vegan so she packs veggies, salad mix, ranch dressing, snack crackers, chips, bottled water, and of course, she can't forget her diet coke. Hers and her Mom's favorite soda pop when they'd watch Forensic Files and have a big bowl of popcorn. She gets her favorite cereal bowl for her honey nut cheerios and looks around until she finds the silk soy milk. Mason had drank some the night before and tried to hide it. She pulls out the orange juice and her breakfast consists of, cheerios, a bagel with lots of cream cheese, orange juice with a high pulp content, just like Amy likes, and coffee. She's just about done when she hears, "Got time for a morning coffee with your Mama?" Malerie turns around to see her Mom standing there and she tried to hold it back. She gets up from the table, walks over to her Mom, and when she hugs her, she cries.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mom. Please tell Aunt Penny and Aunt Bernadette that when I am able to come for a visit, we'll all go to the karoke bar and have a party. It'll be us, Aunt Penny, Aunt Bernadette, Sherry, Diane, Halley, and Debbie." Malerie says tells her, and the only thing Amy can do is, stand there, holding onto her, and she tells her, "You have no idea, how proud I am of you. You'll make the best police officer there ever was." They sit down and have a cup of coffee together, and then Malerie checks her watch. She sees that it's now 4:50. They get everything put away in the kitchen, Amy walks outside with Malerie, closes the trunk for her, and when she gets behind the wheel, Malerie tells her, "This is it. I'll call you tonight after everything gets squared away. I love you Mom." Amy tells her that she loves her too, and before she starts up crying again, Malerie puts her car in drive, reaches her hand out the window, takes a hold of her Mom's hand for a second, then when they let go, she drives away, honks the horn, and is out of sight in no time at all.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Day One**

Malerie's always had a mouth on her but when she finally arrives at the Academy, she's looking around trying to figure out where to go. She has a little talk with herself first to remind herself, not to get too cocky. She starts walking toward a building and is stopped by someone.

"Can I help you?" A Drill Sergent asks her.

"Yeah, I hope so. I have no idea where to go to register." Malerie tells him.

"Okay, you'll wanna go across the field here, and over on the south end of the campus, you'll find a sign. There's several signs indicating where to go. Just go through the double doors and turn right, go down the hall, and they'll get you set up and ready to go. Can I ask your name?" Drill Sergent Wilson replies.

"Malerie Cooper. Nice to meet you. Thanks for your help." Malerie says, and he salutes her, which startles her, but she salutes back to him as well.

Malerie's registered for two years of training and in the dorm room putting her things away when she hears laughter and a conversation. It's coming from four women who are to be her bunk mates for the next two years.

"You're kidding. I had to stand in line for that ride for three hours. You guys must have been near the front or something." A lady named Gina Corbin says.

"We got smart and got there before the park opened up and as soon as they opened the gates, we ran." Another lady, Tina Carmicheal replies.

"Hello ladies." Malerie says, waving at them.

"Oh hi. Sorry, we were so caught up in what rides we rode with our kids over the summer, we didn't even know you were here. What's your name?" Miranda Jackson asks her, and they offer to help her with stuff.

"I'm Malerie Cooper. What all are they going to have us doing?" Malerie replies, and she shakes hands with everyone.

"From what I've read online, we're looking at two years of pure hell. I hope you have something other than those skirts honey." Another lady named Jessica Marshall tells her.

"Oh sure I do. I have other clothes in my bags. I just wore my skirt today cause I just wanted to look nice." Malerie replies.

"So ladies, how come you guys all signed up for this?" Gina asks.

"I was raped by a family friend and co worker of my parents' when I was fourteen. I wanted to help other young women and girls who went through what I did and put the people away who inflict that kind of trauma on others." Malerie says.

"Okay, that's the one to beat. I'm so sorry that happened to you. Did they ever catch him?" Miranda asks. Malerie explains what all happened and while they continue to get aquainted, their Drill Sergent comes in and starts blowing the whistle and hollering.

"Okay ladies, listen up! Here's what's going down the first day. We can get to know each other later. You're going to get to know each other by how well they work with you in the field. That way of interaction is much better than simply talking." Jada Stone tells them all, and Malerie starts wondering what the hell was she thinking in signing up for this.

They all get outside after marching out, where they are paired with other men and women in a test to see how well they have each others' backs. They're all in a line waiting to be paired and Malerie starts coughing.

"You alright Cooper?!" Drill Sergent Stone calls out.

"Maam yes Maam. Just allergies Maam." Malerie replies.

"Go grab yourself a benadryl and get back out here." Jada tells her. Before Malerie takes off toward the barracks, she calls out, "Maam, yes Maam. Thank You Maam."

When Malerie gets back to the training feild, she's paired with Gina Corbin, and they are to run an obstacle course and help each other when needed. They start toward a wall they have to climb and Malerie asks her, "Can you get over this wall?!"

"I should be okay. How about you?" Gina asks.

"I got it. Let me know if ya need me." Malerie replies, and she gets up so much speed that she is able to jump high enough, putting her right foot, halfway up the wall, grabbing a hold of the top, and flipping herself up on the top of it, then quickly turning around to help Gina up over the wall.

"Whoa, Cooper! Way to go, way to go, hustle move it!" Drill Sergent Stone calls out to her. From the wall, they're to hit the ground and crawl under a barbed wire fence. Gina does better at that one than Malerie, and Gina sees that she's having trouble and goes back to help her.

"Dig your elbows down into the mud, and kick your legs, moving your body forward by the power of your elbows and your toes will also help if you dig them in as well for balance. Try that. Hurry, people are catching up to us." Gina explains and as soon as Malerie tries it her way, she gets through that fence in no time, and Gina reaches down to help her up, where they go through the tries next, and grab a rope to swing over a gap in the yard that was purposely dug just for the training. The whistle blows, telling them to stop and Malerie asks, "Was that the end of it?"

"I guess so. I wonder what our time is. Let's go check." Gina replies and they go back to the starting formation.

"Ladies, your time was remarkable. Go get the mud off of you over there and get ready. The rest of today is hand to hand combat after we get done at the gun range. Gotta see how well everyone handles firearms." Drill Sergent Stone tells them.

"That was pretty easy really if you think about it." Gina says and Jada blows the whistle.

"I don't recall giving you permission to talk right now. Drop and give me twenty. Count em out." Jada hollers.

"Oh man. I should have known better." Gina replies, and Jada blows the whistle on her again and says, "Give me twenty more for not stopping when ya should have. Move it!" Gina gets started on the push ups, and the rest of her bunk mates go onto their next task. Malerie hangs back to see Gina go through the push ups and the Drill Sergent gets in her ear.

"Cooper, don't worry about her, just move onto the next task." Jada tells her. Malerie takes off to a gun range and is assigned a hand gun, where they have to show how well they can handle firearms, and Malerie's never even held one before, except for when she was going to go after Burt, and the people in the projects showed her how to do it. They're trying to work with her on her handling and aiming, but she has that memory of when she almost threw it all away.

"I can't do this. I thought I could but I just can't." Malerie says, laying the gun down and sitting with her back up against the wall, and her knees up her chin, and she cries. The rest of the squad already thinks that Jada Stone is a bitch, and that she's cold hearted but, when Jada sees Malerie like that, she goes over to her, reaches down, and touches the back of Malerie's right hand, getting her attention.

"Cooper. Come with me. Let's go talk for a couple of minutes." Jada tells her. Malerie gets up and follows her into the next room where they sit at a table and have some coffee for their talk, where neither one of them ever thought a friendship would strike up. Malerie stares into her coffee cup when Jada starts up.

"What's going on girl? You were on fire earlier and now at the gun range, you freeze up. Have you ever handled a gun before?" Jada asks and Malerie only nods her head yes.

"My Great Uncle Mike Rosentkowski, tried to show me once but I froze then. I have handled a gun but what I was going to do with it, I just couldn't ya know." Malerie starts to explain.

"Mike Rosentkowski? He's your Great Uncle? He's always spoken so highly of around here. Talk to me Malerie. What happened for you to be afraid of guns." Jada tells her.

"Now hold on. I never said I'm afraid of them. That never came out of my mouth. Sorry Maam, I was out of line." Malerie replies and Jada takes her hat off and says, "There is no Maam right now. We're talking as friends, and I'm here to help you. I have to come across as being tough and mean, just to make sure my squad doesn't fall apart. There's nothing more upsetting than when a Drill Sergent gets word that one of their trainees got killed on duty."

"Okay. Here goes. My parents are scientists, and when I was only five years old, I was the only one in Kindergarten that knew the solar system inside and out, not to mention different rock formations and fragments. So, when I was fourteen, Mom and Dad let me go to Cal Tech and help a friend of theirs in the Geology Lab. His name's Burt. While I was there helping him with his research, he got to talking about he had dreamed of being with my Mom before she got married to my Dad. He was making me feel uncomfortable and when I tried to leave, he grabbed me, beat me up, and raped me. After he got of prison for good behavior, two years later, I found out about it at school one afternoon, drove my car downtown to the projects, and purchased a gun from a group of people. I promised them I would never tell anyone their names, and I won't to this day. Anyway, they showed me how to use one, and I sucked ass the first few shots. Then I started to get it. They told me that what happened to me was bull shit and anytime I needed or wanted too, I could always drive back over there and just hang out with them for the day. So, I got in my car, went to Cal Tech, found out Burt's address, and went to his house." Malerie explains, and then she starts drinking her coffee.

"Oh shit. You didn't kill him did you?" Jada asks.

"No. I did however have all my family, out looking for me because my best friend, Marcie, called the house and told them what was going on. Uncle Howard and Aunt Bernadette, were at the house where I was, and something inside like my Mother's voice was yelling at me that I wasn't raised to take revenge. I dropped that gun after having it pointed at Burt's head, ran off the front porch, where I found myself in Aunt Bernadette's arms, crying because I could have taken a human life that day. That's why I swore up and down that I'd have trouble for the rest of my life with a gun." Malerie explains even farther. Jada finishes her coffee and then says, "Good Lord honey. We'll work together on this. You and I together, I promise. We'll get you over this fear because what you've been through, you're doing the right thing in being here and doing your part to help other women and young girls. Anytime that you may think I'm being mean, just know why I'm doing that okay."

"Okay. I will. Drill Sergent Stone?" Malerie replies.

"My hat's off. Jada please." Jada tells her.

"Okay, sorry. Jada? Thank You for this. I've not really ever talked about it with anyone." Malerie says.

"My pleasure. Let's get back out there." Jada replies.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Party Night**

Six months after their talk, Jada's made remarkable progress with Malerie, and when she gets to where she's about to run out of gas one afternoon, she just drops to the ground where she doesn't move for awhile. Jada runs over to her and starts blowing her whistle again for her to get up.

"Move it Cooper! You and I both know you've got more than that to give. On your feet Cadet!" Jada hollers.

"I can't Drill Sergent Stone. If I get up Maam, I'm gonna be right back on my back again." Malerie replies. Jada gets down there by her ear, gets a hold of her, and flips her from her back to her stomach, and tells her, "If you can't give any more, then at least do some workouts. Push ups. I know you can do those."

"Maam, yes Maam." Malerie barely whispers. She starts doing her push ups to which Jada never told her how many to do. She knocks out twenty easily and Jada tells her, "Come on Cooper. Ten more, I know you can do it. Don't break on me Cooper, I know why you're here. Remember our talk. Don't break on me Cooper, don't break. Push yourself, keep going. Push through the pain girl, go!" Malerie does a whole total of sixty push ups, and just when she starts pouring sweat and trying even more, Jada finally tells her to stop.

"Maam, I'm dying Maam." Malerie tells her. Jada lightly taps her on top of her head and replies with, "You're alright Cooper. You're alright. Go sit in the shade and take a breather. We're getting ready to do some sparring here in a few minutes."

"Oh terrific. Sounds like hell." Malerie replies, and even Jada smiles and laughs without getting onto her this time.

"Alright everyone, listen up! You've all gone above and beyond any of ours expectations. We've seen a lot of people throught the years here who have given up and left within two months. You've all made it six months, and that says something. I'm gonna start pairing you all with different ones. It doesn't matter if you're man or woman, you'll be paired with someone of the opposite sex. For the simple fact of the matter being, in the feild, your attacker when you're on duty, won't care what their gender is, or what yours is. They'll attack either way, so you've gotta know how to defend yourself." Drill Sergent Wilson announces to everyone.

"Sir yes Sir!" They all call out. Malerie comes over to join them finally and he asks if she's any better now.

"Sir yes Sir. Thank You for asking Sir." Malerie replies and she has a seat by Miranda and Jessica.

"Okay when I call your names, pair up. Gina Corbin and Travis Stanton. Miranda Jackson and Tyler Jameson. Tina Carmicheal and Jacob Strange. Jessica Marshall and Adam Jensen. Only one set of five for now. I'll pair the rest of you in awhile when they're done. I forgot one. Malerie Cooper and Drill Sergent Stone." Drill Sergent Wilson announces and Malerie gets excited and cries out, "Yes! I was hoping I'd get her."

"Cooper! Push ups for that." Jada says.

"Maam yes Maam. I knew better Maam." Malerie replies and she does twenty push ups.

Everyone else that was paired up, has already sparred and Jada whispered to Micheal Wilson, that she wanted for her and Malerie to spar last, and he let her do it.

"Come up here Cooper." Jada tells her. Malerie goes up to the ring and gets in her ready stance. They start sparring and even though there's a lot of kicks and punches, Malerie just throws them right back to Jada, one after the other. Drill Sergent Wilson and the other officers, are sitting there watching and Micheal starts passing bottled water to everyone while they watch.

"Thanks Sir. Who do you think will win?" A lady named Angela Jakes, asks him.

"It's hard telling. Ever since they had that talk they've gotten close and worked together. I mean Drill Sergent Stone has personally taken Cooper on as her project and took her under her wing. This could take awhile." Drill Sergent Wilson replies.

"Come on Cooper. When are you going to quit? You've got a nose bleed." Jada tells her.

"Who cares Drill Sergent Stone? I don't quit. Come on, give it your best shot with me. You're going down Stone!" Malerie replies and Gina's automatic response to Malerie calling her that is, "Oh Fuck! She's in trouble now." That only made Tina start choking on her water. Jada steps toward her, and Malerie drops down, swings her legs to where she knocks Jada to the mat, then pins her. Drill Sergent Wilson even jumps up and hollers, "Come on Cooper! You've got her. Finish it." In the actual field, finish it would mean choke your enemy to death. In this case, Malerie just places her hands on Jada's throat and lightly presses until the whistle blows, and Jada tells Malerie, "You won girl. Way to go."

Two days later, everything has come to a stand still and all the cadets are taking a weekend break. They usually just sleep or hang out over by the pond during their weekends but this time, they're all getting ready for party night. Malerie's going through her bags, trying to find a skirt that her Mom gave her, when the rest of the ladies come in to get ready.

"What are you looking for?" Tina asks.

"My Mom gave me a really nice outfit but I can't find it." Malerie replies, and Jessica asks her, "Is this it? We took it and had it cleaned up for you. The last time we went through the mud and everything, and we came in here to go to bed, you had changed clothes and mud got all over your outfit."

"That's it. Thanks guys. So, anyone got dates for the party?" Malerie says, and they all start getting ready for the party.

"No. We're all married. You might find you someone tonight though. We all know that Daniel Murphy likes you. He's going to be at the party tonight too. So, how are you going to do your make up and hair?" Miranda replies, and they all help each other fix up for the party. When Malerie comes out of the bathroom, she has on a blue jean skirt, black hose underneath of it, a long sleeve white shirt, and a red corduroy vest. She looks just like her Mom did when Amy would wear that stuff. Also, she has on her glasses and her hair's been straightened. Gina gets her after she's ready, and starts working on her make up. They all take a look in the mirror when they're done, then make their way over to the cafeteria where everyone's already gathered at.

"Ladies, you all look so pretty. Running late tonight?" Jada asks them, and since none of the officers or Drill Sergents are in hats or uniforms, they all call each other by name.

"Well Jada, in my own defense, I couldn't find my outfit. I had forgotten that I got mud all over it the last time we were in the field and when I went to change that night, this outfit got hit." Malerie replies, while giving her a quick hug.

"Oh you look so nice. I'm glad you came to this tonight. I was thinking you might be missing your family, and be on the phone with them tonight." Daniel says, coming up to Malerie.

"I do miss them yes, and I'll have all day tomorrow to call and talk to them. I bet you're missing your boy huh?" Malerie replies, and they go sit at a table to talk for awhile.

"He turned five yesterday and I got to call and talk to him for awhile. He got a new Lego Batman set that he'd been wanting for a long time. He had a good day he said." Daniel tells her.

"My brother, Mason and I, we used to be really into Lego Batman. Our Mother was always the geek in her school and she hung out with the chess club with people who's glasses were as thick as coke bottles. And I did too. In fact, here's a picture of my Mom." Malerie replies and when she shows him her phone and the screen saver of Amy, he says, "Oh my God, you're identical to your Mother honey. Wow. So, do you and Mason still like that stuff? I know I do."

"Oh Lord yes. Mason took after our Dad and for the longest time he was into the scientific world like Dad is. Mom's a Neurobiologist and I used to be into that and Geology. Mason switched from science and he still likes it but he recently joined the wrestling team at his school. I came into the police force because of being raped at fourteen by a guy in the Geology Lab of Cal Tech, when I was fourteen. But to answer your question, yes. Mom and I love Star Wars, sword fights, all things super heroes. She's still a geek but now she gets to be a geeky Mom to a geeky kid who's also a geek. Not a kid anymore though." Malerie tells him and he just smiles and is so into her stories.

"Would you like to dance Malerie?" Daniel asks her.

"I believe I would. Do you know this dance? For some reason or other, they're playing the music for the chicken dance." Malerie replies, and Daniel says, "Oh, what the hell? Let's go." They get up there and everyone else is just killing it with dancing. Malerie notices that Jada and Micheal are loving their dance time.

"You're better in training than dancing kid." Jada tells Malerie, just messing with her.

"Oh really? Let's see about that one. Wait here." Malerie replies and she goes over to the DJ. She whispers in his ear for him to put on a certain song, and he just smiles, knowing that it's about to turn into a competion. She goes back over to Jada, has everyone clear the floor, and then says, "You think I can't dance? Watch this. Get ready for a dance off of my choice." Three different songs are played, starting with One Girl Revolution by Super Chick. Malerie even sings along with it.

"And I'll be everything, that I wanna be, I am confidence in insecurity, I am a voice yet waiting to be heard, I'll shoot the shot (Bam!) That you hear round the world. And I'm a one girl revolution. I'm a one girl revolution." Malerie keeps doing dance move after dance move, plus singing along and Jada has her hand on her chest and her eyes are big as saucers. Next, Jada's up. She ends up dancing to Micheal Jackson's Thriller. Malerie's standing there nodding her head thinking to herself, "Okay, so. She and I are competing even during party night? Alright." After Jada gets done, which they both matched each other in dancing. The DJ gets on the microphone and says, "You both scored the same amount of points here. How about instead of having a contest, you two work together and dance one out as partners?"

"Oh come on hon, you can do this." Daniel says.

"What do ya think Jada? Partners?" Malerie asks.

"Do we have a choice?" Jada replies.

"No!" Everyone in the room calls out. Daniel points to the DJ to start the music and he plays Apple Bottom Jeans. They share a look of "We've got this." and when the music starts, they start doing hip hop dance moves, and prove that they can work together, instead of always against each other.

Later as the night comes to an end, Malerie and Daniel are talking about the possibility of getting together and start dating when her phone rings.

"Hang on Dan. Hello?" Malerie says, answering her phone.

"How are things going out there honey?" Amy asks, and Malerie almost cries at the sound of her Mom's voice.

"Really good. I've been meaning to call you guys this weekend. I usually do before now. Just got through with our party night here." Malerie replies.

"A party? Oh that sounds like so much fun. Bet it was a blast wasn't it?" Amy says.

"It was. I met someone here, not long after we all arrived. I think I might have a boyfriend before long." Malerie tells her. They talk for awhile and then Malerie tells her Mom that she and Daniel are going to help clean up everything before calling it a night.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Graduation**

"Sheldon, hurry up! We've gotta get going. Malerie's graduation from the Academy is this evening. I wanna get out there and get settled so we can spend the day with her. Tell Mason to get a move on too." Amy calls out through the house, trying to get her family to finish up their packing. Two years of pure hell, training, classes, gun safety courses, and the hand to hand combat, have payed off finally. Everyone's changing out of their Army greens, and into their white outfits and when they are needing to get to the field, Malerie hangs back.

"We've gotta go girl. We're gonna be late. None of us want a court marshal the last day." Gina tells her.

"I know. I was just thinking that, we won't see each other after today. I've gotten really close to you ladies and I'm gonna miss you. I'll miss everyone here." Malerie replies.

"Oh, we feel the same way. There's letters, e mail, facebook, phones, we'll keep in touch. Don't worry about that. We've all became a family and nothing's going to keep us all apart. Besides, you and Daniel are engaged now. When the wedding comes, we'll see you both then." Tina says, and they all share a group hug, then go out to the field.

"Ladies, of course there isn't anymore training or field runs but, we do need to practice for the performance later when everyone gets here." Jada tells them all.

"Maam, what performance Maam?" Daniel asks.

"Every graduation from the Academy, when everyone's families are here, we put on a performance for them with presenting arms, and proficiency of fire arms with targets. It sounds pretty boring but if you have any kids with your families here today, they usually find it interesting. I know that Cadet Cooper has a sixteen year old brother and most sixteen year old boys, have a love of fire arms." Jada replies.

"If I may Maam." Malerie says while raising her hand.

"Of course Cooper." Jada says.

"Mason's a whole other monster. He used to be so into science that he wanted to, at one time, have Uncle Howard to take him into space to see the International Space Station. Now a days, he's doing his wrestling. The boy ain't ever held a fire arm let alone been around one." Malerie explains.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that after today, he might just change his mind. Now, who's doing what? There's also one more performance. I know that Cooper's been practicing for this one. She needs a partner to make it even more spectacular. Wanna tell us about it Malerie?" Jada replies.

"Wait. You usually call me Cooper. What happened to that?" Malerie asks her.

"Last day's all. I'm no longer your commanding officer. After today, I hope to just be friends with you ladies, and you gentlemen too. Come on Mal. Tell us what you've been working on." Jada almost begs.

"May I?" Malerie asks.

"Go ahead." Jada replies.

"Okay. Jada, you're gonna like this one. You remember the party night we had and you and I had a dance off that night? The song One Girl Revolution by Super Chick. That's the song I've chosen and for the simple fact of the matter being, you don't see very many women officers, and if women can go through the training and the hell and pain that the men do, and they come out alive through it, that says something. No offense to my bunk mates, or to Daniel, love you honey. Jada, will you do this with me?" Malerie explains, and Jada looks as if she could cry.

"I'd be honored Malerie. Okay, the rest of you all, go help set up and get everything ready. Malerie and I need to go and practice. She knows this performance inside and out and has had time to put it together. We'll be back in about an hour." Jada tells them.

"Okay, what I thought would be nice to do is streamers with our performance. When I was ten and in the fifth grade, we done a play. In that play, we done a dance with the school colors, in streamers. So, with this that you and I are gonna do, is take red, white, and blue streamers. We'll do that halfway through the song. Here's the moves for it." Malerie explains, and she goes and puts the music on. When the music starts, she tells Jada, "Follow me." Malerie doesn't really dance much but what she does do is some rifle tossing and flipping, and does some stuff with her hat when the song says, "If all you see if how I look you miss the super chick within." She does that by taking her fingers across the front of the brim of her hat. Before long, Jada's joining in and they're having a blast just preparing.

"We've got this down. Wanna go help everyone?" Jada says after they practice for awhile.

"Sounds good to me." Malerie replies. They walk back out to the field and on their way across the yard, Jada asks her, "Just where did you learn that anyway?"

"Oh, whenever I'd have a couple of minutes of a day, I'd sneak off to watch the drill team for a little bit and I have an idetic memory so I would watch how they moved, got it burned into my mind, and then I'd go back to the barracks, and practice little by little." Malerie tells her.

It's now about 2:30 and Malerie's looking around like no one's going to be there to see her graduate and she almost gets into a depressed state. She's in the cafeteria having a cup of coffee when she hears, "I'm looking for a Malerie Cooper. Know where I can find her at?"

"Daddy! I've missed you. I'm so glad you came." Malerie cries out. Even though she is 22 now, she runs over to him where he wraps his arms around her and picks her up, just holding onto her like he doesn't want to let her go.

"You look so amazing in that uniform. I'm so proud of you." Sheldon tells her. He still has a hold of her when she asks where everyone is. He sets her down and when they walk outside, she sees the whole gang.

"Surprise!" Everyone calls out.

"Uncle Howard, Aunt Bernadette. Uncle Leonard and Aunt Penny, oh Uncle Rajesh and Aunt Emily, you're here too. Mom! Hey, long time no see." Malerie cries out again and she literally takes her Mom down while hugging her. They sit there on the ground for a few minutes when Jada comes over to them.

"Did you think you wouldn't ever see them again? Come on Mal, on your feet. They're ready for us." Jada tells her.

"Hey where's everyone else at? I thought that Halley and everyone else would be here too." Malerie asks.

"Halley, Debbie, and, Sherry, and Diane, are all in the women's barracks, talking to the ladies about the campus, and then Travis, Shane, Andrew, and Mason, are over at the gun range talking to the officers about wanting to learn how to shoot one day." Sheldon tells her.

"Better go round up everyone Mr. Cooper. It's time to start." Jada says, and she and Malerie go to prepare for their performance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm Drill Sergent Micheal Wilson. Things were a little rough around here for awhile but we've had some amazing, talented, hard pressed, young men and women these past two years. They've shown strength and determination in hand to hand combat, fire arms, physical fitness training, and I'm proud to announce that they're all going to make fantastic police officers. Before I call everyone up to get their certificates, Drill Sergent Jada Stone, and Officer Malerie Cooper, have put together a performance for you all today. Officer Cooper? Want to tell us about it?" Officer Wilson announces.

"Sir yes Sir. Thanks Sir. Can't believe that I'm now labeled as Officer Cooper seeing as how when I first got here, it was always just Cooper! Or Cadet Cooper! Anyway, what Drill Sergent Stone and I, are doing is the song One Girl Revolution by Super Chick. I chose this because you don't see very many female officers and if a woman can go through the same things as men during their training, and they live to tell about it, that shows strength alone. Jada, ready?" Malerie explains to everyone. Jada nods her head yes, and they go out in the middle of the stage, where Officer Wilson puts on their music and tosses them white wooden rifles. They start flipping and tossing them, and taking their fingers across the front of their hats, then from there, they have a short sparring where they put each other on the ground.

"Oh wow. She's so graceful. I didn't know that she could do that." Halley says, and Amy's in tears with pride for her.

"That can't be my sister up there. God, she's changed so much." Mason replies, and then they see Jada and Malerie step toward each other and high five the other one, then grab the streamers and finish their performance. At the end of it where it says "Bam!" They grab the rifles and point them up really quick and even yell the word bam. When the song comes to the very end, Malerie and Jada are standing face to face, and they salute each other. Everyone watches, just goes crazy with applause, even the people graduating and the other officers.

"They put on a good one didn't they folks? The next thing we're doing is the fire arm round." Officer Wilson tells everyone. The graduates all line up with their rifles and Jada walks out there with her whistle again and hollers, "Left shoulder arms! Right shoulder arms! About face march! Holt. Ready, aim, fire! Ready, aim, fire! At ease!" The audience really liked that one too, and then when all the excitement's over, they go back to their seats and wait to be called up on the platform.

"We had a small number these past two years and I know it's hot today so the small amount here will help in getting through this quicker so no one dies from heat stroke. When I say your names, come up on the platform and when you get back to your row of seats, wait for the rest of the row, then be seated together. In row one we have Tyrell Adams, Amanda Applegate, Tracie Bennett, Stephanie Baxter, and Malerie Cooper. Come up here." Micheal Wilson calls out to them. The first row all rise together and walk up on the platform, where they shake hands with Officer Wilson and Officer Stone, then they return to their seats.

"In row two we have Alicia Carlson, Gina Corbin, Tina Carmicheal, Jacob Elkins, and Tristan Farris. Come up here please." Jada tells them. They all walk up same as the first row, shakes hands with the officers and get their certificates, then return to their seats. The third row gets ready and they hear from Officer Wilson, "In row three we have Randall Garret, Daniel Harris, Miranda Jackson, Amy Jameson, and Trevor Kellams. Come on up."

"In row four we have, Jennifer Lahaye, Andrew Marsden, Benjamin Masters, Brianna Nivens, and Bethany Overstreet. Come on up." Jada tells them.

"Are they just about done Mom? It's hot out here. Malerie and I already talked before she left about us all going to swim somewhere." Mason asks, complaning of the heat.

"Pretty soon. When they get done going through everyone, we'll need to go back to the barracks and help her get everything and load it up. She'll probably wanna eat too before we go. Wouldn't hurt any of us to do that." Amy replies.

"Hold on Ames. Leonard and I, and Sherry and Travis helped too. We all have a big dinner reservation set up at Denny's to celebrate when we get done here. No one tell Malerie. This is her day. Ours too cause we're getting her back today." Penny says.

"In row five, and I know it's hot guys. We have Philip Peterson, Janie Quinn, Jamie Stevenson, Robert Underhill, and Jonathon Weikert. Come on up." Officer Wilson tells them. When everyone's done shaking hands, and back to their seats, Jada gets up there again. She always gets a little teary eyed at the end of these things, so she wipes away a couple of tears then continues.

"On your feet Officers! I've been doing this for about ten years now and every time these things come to a close, you'd think by now, that I'd be used to saying good bye. It's gonna be hard with you all as it has been with others in the past, but I know that you're all gonna make damn good police officers. You all have the integrity, heart, good heads on your shoulders, the drive and determination it takes, and over all, you've got each other as I know some of you live near by one another. Be safe, be well, be great. You've all graduated, and I'm proud to send you off now into your desired police stations. Dismissed!" Jada announces and that last time she blows her whistle to them, everyone's tossing their hats into the air.

"Oh, and before we forget, sorry about this. We've never had this happen before here. Jada and I need Officer Daniel Harris and Officer Malerie Cooper up here please." Officer Wilson says.

"Oh no. What did we do now?" Malerie asks, making them laugh. They get up to the platform and to both of their's surprise, Jada and Micheal, get them in a group hug, prayer.

"These two wonderful young people got engaged a year ago and no one, in the history of this Academy, has ever paired up and gotten engaged here. Officer Stone and I would both like to present the two of you with these." Micheal announces and he hands a red, white, and blue wooden rifle to both of them, each to their own. Then Jada comes over and hands them both little shirt pendants that are also red, white, and blue.

 **Chapter Five**

 **A Justified Shot**

When everyone gets back to the barracks, the men and women are not allowed to go in each other's quarters but, it being the last day, Daniel goes in there to help Malerie once his stuff is taken care of and in his vehicle. His son is there with him, and he's already talked to Malerie on the phone and met her before.

"Mommy!" Simon calls out, while running to Malerie.

"What the hell?" Penny asks.

"Aunt Penny, it's okay. Simon was really missing his Daddy one night so his Grandma brought him here to visit, and he met me. His Mama passed away during child birth, and he asked who I was, and I told him that his Daddy and I were getting married. He asked if he could call me Mommy, and I told him only if he wanted to, he could. Simon, go say hello to your Grandma and Grandpa. They're right over there. Daniel honey, could you help me with this trunk? I can probably get it but I'm having some heat issues." Malerie replies, and she sets Simon back down where he goes over to Amy and Sheldon and says, "Hello Grandma. Hello Grandpa." Sheldon sits on one of the beds, puts the boy on his knee, and tells him, with his arm around him, "Hey there buddy. Grandpa doesn't do much fishing but anytime you wanna go, you, your Daddy, Uncle Mason, and I, we'll all pack up the cooler and go for the day. How's that sound?"

"This is great. Malerie, your family never got to see us do this, so I'll ask you in front of them. Will you marry me Malerie Janelle Cooper?" Daniel says.

"Oh my God, Daniel. Yes, I already told you once I would. Kiss me my fool." Malerie replies.

"Hey, are we all coming to the wedding?" Jada asks, while coming in there and she tells Daniel, "Officer Harris. We've talked about this."

"Yeah, yeah we did. But, you're no longer my commanding officer lady. Ha ha, now what?" Daniel says, and he just grabs her and hugs her, to which they all got a good laugh. Everyone exchanges phone numbers and contact information, then they part their ways and head out. With Simon on Malerie's shoulders, she turns around at the gate to take one last look at the place and she hears Jada's voice in her head saying, "Don't break on me Cooper! Don't break. Keep going, push yourself." A smile comes to her face and she wipes away a tear.

"What's the matter Mama?" Simon asks.

"Nothing buddy. Just gonna miss the place is all. Come on, your Aunt Penny and Uncle Leonard have dinner reservations for us at Denny's. In your booster, in ya go." Malerie tells him and when she gets ready to climb in Daniel's car, he stops her.

"You have no idea baby, what this has meant to him to have a Mama finally. I'm so glad I talked to you that night at the party and we got together. Together, we're gonna raise this boy to be a man we can be proud of." Daniel says, while hugging her.

"I'm proud of him already. I love you baby." Malerie replies.

While everyone's at Denny's Amy and Sheldon are watching Malerie with Daniel and Simon and they can't believe the way she's changed her tactics with kids and family in general. Simon makes a mess of himself with his spaghetti and Malerie tells him, "Son, like this. Look, watch Mama." She takes his fork, gets a little of it on there, and spins it in his spoon, and he thinks it's just the most magical thing he's ever seen.

"So cool Mama! I wanna try. Grandma, look!" Simon exclaims and Amy looks up to see him try it too.

"Yeah, way to go baby. Daniel, when is the wedding date? You guys have been engaged for about a year now." Amy replies.

"We're thinking August of this year. Now, keep in mind that it's only three months away, but we have time to plan everything out." Daniel tells her. They just continue to make plans and then head home so Daniel and Malerie can get into a local police force. Who would have thought though, what tragedy's about to befall the whole family later on.

Two months later, the wedding plans are made and everything's been reserved and set for August 12th, on a Saturday. Malerie's already explained to her parents, and to Mason, that she's moving in with Daniel and Simon since they are going to be a family soon. Once again, they were upset to see her go, but she only lives across town so they were able to deal with it. Daniel and Malerie are both on the same police force but are with different partners of course when they go on stake outs and assignments. Daniel's in one part of town and she's in the other. While she's over by Cal Tech on a drug bust, her partner keeps getting frustrated with her.

"Give it here Mal." Jason says.

"What?" She asks, while looking out the window and not paying attention to him.

"Your gum Malerie. Give me your gum. I told you already that if you snapped it one more time, you're losing it." Jason replies. She spits it out in his hand and says, "Sorry. I'm nervous."

"Thank You. Do you see anyone over there yet?" Jason asks, while putting her gum in a plastic Wal Mart bag he uses for a trash bag when they're on duty.

"Nope. Maybe today's just not our day to get these guys. They're only here once in a while. We could have missed them again." Malerie tells him. He gets ready to radio it in and Malerie taps him on his knee.

"Look, over there by that trash dumpster. That's our guy. Do we go get him?" Malerie asks.

"Not yet. This is Officer Jason Riley. We're over by Cal Tech University. Our guy just showed up. Send back up, I repeat, send back up." Jason tells the dispatch.

"Roger that. Back up's on the way. Stay out of sight and do not try to apprehend him on your own." The dispatch officer says.

"10 4 dispatch." Jason replies.

"Oh hey, did I tell you yet that Simon is already into all things super heroes, sword fights, and Star Wars? He's talking about the new Lego Batman, and Daniel and I are planning to take him this weekend. Just so hard not to let the cat out of the bag." Malerie says while they wait.

"That makes sense. The boy's five years old hon. He's going to be into those things at his age. You said his Grandpa used to like trains. Does your Dad still like them at his age?" Jason replies.

"Not as much. I mean, he does try to read up on them. The engineering behind it, even though he's only a scientist with two PhD Doctorates in String Theory. Oh, here they come. Our guys are here." Malerie tells him. They get out of the car and go over to the other squad cars, and Daniel and his partner, plus two other sets of partner officers, showed up to help. They go around the side of the building, listen for awhile, and then make their move. While they're trying to take as many as they can alive, Malerie's in a hand to hand battle with one of the dealers, and once Daniel takes over with him, Malerie draws her gun and yells, "Riley! Hit the floor!" She doesn't over think it for a second and shoots one of the guys that was going to shoot Jason. Daniel seen it all.

"Malerie! You okay baby?" Daniel asks. She just stands there and nods her head but doesn't say a word.

"Thanks." Jason tells her. She still just stands there.

"First time?" Jason asks with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You okay?" Malerie says. Jason just nods his head and gives her the time she needs.

That night, Sheldon and Amy have already invited Daniel and Malerie, and Simon over for dinner. They're walking through the front door and instantly, Amy can see there's something bothering Malerie. She never asks her about it since she didn't want to pry. Everyone sits down for a few minutes to talk while Sheldon's putting the finishing touches on dinner and Malerie's phone starts ringing.

"Hi Jason. You doing okay?" Malerie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was calling to check on you. I know today was bad for you, but honey, it was a justified shot. That man was going to kill me, and you did the right thing." Jason tells her.

"That's the first time I've seen anyone die in front of me though. You already know that I almost took someone's life when I was sixteen. I know I done right, it was just rough." Malerie explains to him and Amy whispers to Sheldon, "Her first kill today."

"Oh poor kid. I can't begin to imagine." Sheldon says. When they get off the phone, Malerie goes into the kitchen to get something to drink after Sheldon announces that dinner's done, and while she's fixing Simon's plate, then hers, Amy comes in behind her.

"You okay Malerie?" Amy asks.

"I will be. It's gonna take some time. What if I chose the wrong career path? All my training and years of hard work will have been for nothing." Malerie replies, and she just wipes a tear. She picks up both plates, and tries to go back into the dining room. Amy takes the plates, sets them back down, and holds her arms out for Malerie. She goes to her Mom and just cries.

"I feel so bad. I know that it was a justified shot. I just wish, I could have handled it better. I've never killed anyone before." Malerie tells her and then Daniel comes in there.

"Baby. Listen to me. We chose hard careers to make a difference. It's a terrible thing when any human life is lost. You can't beat yourself up for that though. It's quite obvious that the guy would have shot and killed Jason if you hadn't reacted as quick as you did. You saved a life today. There's no wrong in what you did. You've gotta know that. I can tell you as many times as I think of it, but you've gotta feel it on your own." Daniel explains. She does her best to put it behind her, and gets back to the dining room where Sheldon asks, "You okay kiddo?"

"Kiddo? Grandpa. Mama's full grown. She's not a kid." Simon says, and that was all it took to pull Malerie from her depression. The rest of the evening is spent with them just enjoying that family meal like when Malerie and Mason were growing up, and things weren't so crazy for them.

"Hey Mal? You remember this?" Mason asks, coming out of his room and tossing her a Rubik's Cube.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I haven't worked with that damn thing for years." Malerie replies, and they all take a turn with it until they give up on it.

 **Chapter Six**

 **Attacked Again**

There was a form of self defense that Malerie learned during her time at the Academy, but she never thought that she'd have to ever use it. She comes in from the station one afternoon and finds Simon playing out in the yard, and usually he runs up to her with that "I missed you Mama" look like he was never gonna see her again when she left that morning. Today though, he looks as though he could cry at any time.

"What's the matter honey? Are you sick?" Malerie asks him.

"No. Someone came here today, and they were asking about you. A guy with a beard. He said you and him were old friends. Who is he Mama?" Simon asks.

"Oh, I have no idea. Not unless he was at the Academy and I just don't remember him. Where's your Daddy at?" Malerie replies.

"He's inside. He's getting ready for an over night fishing trip with Grandpa and Uncle Mason, and they wanna take me too." Simon tells her.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have no problem with that. Let's get you inside. Gotta get you ready to go." Malerie says, and she takes his hand, and leads him inside where she locks the door behind her. She's standing at the window when Daniel comes up behind her and scares her.

"Don't, do that. How long have you been home? I know you were off today but you said this morning that you had some running to do." Malerie tells him.

"About an hour. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Daniel replies.

"I'm fine. Just a little jumpy today, and I don't know why." Malerie says, and she goes to get her a shower. She doesn't say anything but she decides that while Sheldon and Daniel take Mason and Simon fishing for the night, she's going to go over and stay with her Mom.

"Are you sure everything's okay Malerie? You're scaring me." Amy tells her. Malerie sighs and says, "I think he's back Mom."

"What do you mean you think he's back? Who? Bert? Impossible. He disappeared after you went to his house that day. No one's heard or seen from him since then. What happened?" Amy asks, making sure she's outside so Sheldon doesn't hear her.

"I came in from the station awhile ago and Simon said a man with a beard was here, looking for me and that this guy told him he's an old friend of mine. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but, I'd like to stay at the house tonight while they all go fishing." Malerie explains to her and before she can get anything else out, Amy tells her, "Get packed for the night, and get over here."

Later that night, Malerie and Amy are at the kitchen table playing cards and talking over coffee when they hear something outside.

"Uncle Leonard! You scared us. What's the matter with you?" Malerie asks, upon opening the door.

"I was in the neighborhood anyway and just thought I'd drop by and see if you two needed anything. Is everything okay?" Leonard asks, and Malerie tells him what Simon told her earlier that day. He gets his phone out and calls the police department and has an officer to patrol around for the night to be on the safe side. That puts Malerie's and Amy's minds at ease, and they get back to their game.

Sometime after 2:00 in the morning, both women have fallen asleep in the living room, and Jason's patroling like he was asked to do, and he thinks he sees something at the side of the house. He goes back to check it out, but nothing's there. He remembers what Malerie told him about Bert when she was fourteen at Cal Tech, and that just makes him wanna stay in the area for security purposes. Malerie gets up to go to the bathroom, and she sees her Mom asleep on the couch so she throws a blanket over her, and goes about her business. Something deep inside tells her that the morning's about to get severely dangerous, and when she comes back from the bathroom, she finds her Mom tied up, and she has tape over her mouth. She instantly goes to untie her Mom and she tells her, "Take my phone, go outside, and call Jason. His number's in my phone. I don't have time to explain, just go." Amy no sooner than gets to the front door, and Bert comes out from behind the couch and tells her, "So. You think just because you're an officer now, that's gonna make a difference huh?" Malerie just stands there and then Bert hollers, "Answer me!"

"It makes a difference to me. I joined the force to keep people like you off the street. You think you took so much from me, but you only made me stronger." Malerie replies, and Amy's still standing there.

"Bert, you don't belong here. You need to leave." Amy says.

"Mom, go outside." Malerie tells her.

"I can help." Amy replies.

"Mom, outside." Malerie says again. When Amy tries to tell her once more that she can help, Malerie hollers, "The only way you can help is to get your ass outside and call Jason like I told ya. I've got him." Amy tries to get outside and when Bert goes after her, Malerie jumps at him, knocking him to the floor from behind, allowing her Mom to get outside. Bert looks as though he could kill at any given time, and when they square off for a bit, Malerie sees a knife in his hand.

"Really? A knife Bert? That's so cliche don't ya think?" Malerie tells him but he only gives that evil grin of his. She knows that if she shows any signs of weakness that he's got her. She instantly remembers what she was taught at the Academy and when he comes at her with the knife, she doesn't have time to think. It's do or die and she kicks the knife out of his hand, but he still grabs her. Amy can hear her holler out in pain while she's on the phone with Jason, who was still in the area but had to stop and help someone in distress.

"Jason, hurry! She's gonna be killed, Bert is going to my Daughter." Amy pleads.

"Over my dead body he will. I'm on my way." Jason replies. Bert gets Malerie down on her back, when Amy wants to go in and help her, but with her Daughter being a police officer, Amy knows she could be arrested for simply putting herself in danger and going against the orders of an officer of the law. Bert goes to grab Malerie around her throat, and she grabs his wrists, twists her hips, throws her legs over him, making the side of her left leg, collide against his neck, which causes him to flip over on his back. From there, she has a hold of his right arm, where she goes to break his arm at the elbow, then she kicks him in the side of his head. She's able to jump up and leave him there. She's thinking she's got him this time, but he slowly gets up even after she told him to stay down.

"I'm impressed kiddo." Bert tells her.

"Only my Father's allowed to call me that, not you!" Malerie says, and Amy's hollering through the door, "What's going on? Malerie!" Bert picks up the knife once again, and this time, he does make contact, but only a cut on her arm. That was enough to piss her off as seeing her own blood only gives her even more of a reason to keep fighting. She sees him coming at her again, and she runs toward him, jumps down in the floor, and slides under him inbetween his legs where she's now behind him. The sliding on the floor causes pretty bad carpet burns on her knees and shins but she caught him off guard enough to where she was able to kick him in the bend of his leg, and when he goes down, he's not moving. She goes to check, and he's laying in a pool of blood. He fell on his own knife, and Malerie instantly hollers, "Mom, Mama!" Amy goes back inside to see her standing there and she looks as though she's been through world war 2. Blood is running down her arm and onto her hand and fingers, her hair looks like she's stuck her finger in a light socket, and her knees and shins, are blood red from where she slid across the carpet.

"It's over Mom. He's never going to hurt any of us again." Malerie tells her just as Jason is finally able to get there.

"Malerie! Amy! Someone talk to me in there!" Jason calls out while running up the sidewalk. He gets inside, takes a look around, and nods his head with a smile on his face.

"Jason, call the guys please. No wait, leave them alone. They'll be home after awhile anyway." Malerie says, and he takes a look at her arm and her knees and shins.

"You look like hell." Jason replies, and he starts laughing.

"Oh shut up." Malerie says, while play kicking him.

The coroner gets there to pick up Bert's body and while they are putting him in the bag and getting him loaded up, some EMT's take care of Malerie's arm which requires eight stitches, then they have her knees and shins, packed in ice. Sheldon, Daniel, Mason, and Simon all get back to the house just as the chaos is starting to die down and the first thing Sheldon does when he sees Amy sitting inside the ambulance with Malerie, is start asking questions. Jason explains to him what all happened, and Daniel is just dumbstruck.

"I wish you would have told me about this honey. I wouldn't have gone fishing and I'd have been here to protect you. I knew about Bert and what he did to you when you were fourteen, but I didn't know he could possibly be in the area again." Daniel says.

"This is something I had to take care of on my own. I know it wasn't right, but this battle tonight was one that was a long time coming. We still getting married next week?" Malerie asks him.

"You know it baby. I'm proud of you." Daniel tells her. Amy jumps down out of the ambulance and goes toward the garage where no one will see her, but Sheldon does.

"Amy? What's the matter honey? Everyone's safe, and Bert's gone. What is it?" Sheldon asks.

"She saved my life and was almost killed this morning. Sheldon, I know she's a police officer now and that's her job, but she put her life on the line, for me. It's still my job to protect her and tonight the roles were reversed. She could have been killed, for me." Amy tells him.

"Honey, she loves you. When you're in a situation such as that, it's do or die, and it didn't take much thinking on her part. Come on, we gotta go to the hospital so she'll have a ride back home." Sheldon replies. They still have to take Malerie to the hospital to have x rays done on her neck from where Bert grabbed her.

A week later, everyone's enjoying the wedding reception, and all the cadets from the Academy, including Jada Stone, is there too. As soon as she hears about their exciting night with Malerie's attacker, Jada walks up to her, and asks her, "May I see your arm?" Malerie shows her and Jada tells her, "Damn girl."

"I survived because of you. Jada, if you hadn't been so damn hard on me at the Academy, both my Mother and I would be dead right now. I owe you both our lives. I know it may sound stupid of me to say this but, for everything you've done for me, and for my family, I love you for that. Thank You, so much." Malerie tells her.

"I'm not going to stand here and tell you that it was my job. It was my job, but there was more to it than that. Most of the people that come to that Academy, are weak little puny people. When I first seen you standing there in the barracks that day, my first thought was oh no. I'm gonna have trouble with this one. You proved me wrong. You came there to work and train, and bust your ass to do what you had to do to survive. Work, train, and bust your ass you did too. If this police thing ever gets to be too much, you've got a spot at the Academy working with us, to prepare future generations of police officers." Jada replies, and Malerie just grabs her and hugs her.

"Everyone! I'd like to uh, make a toast. I thought I had just about seen it all with raising two kids but, they've both amazed me so much. Mason was always into the same scientific studies as his Father and I, and now, he's the captain of the wrestling team at his school and when he graduates, he's said already that he's going to work with young boys and girls and get them into physical fitness training. Malerie was a handful from the start. Bull headed, strong willed, talented beyond measure, and never admitted to defeat. She's married now, and if it wasn't for her doing what she did last Saturday night, early Sunday morning, we wouldn't be celebrating a wedding. We'd still be in mourning cause she and I both could have been killed. The point I'm trying to make is this, we don't know what's best for our kids, they do. I remember Sheldon asking me several times a day after she left for the Academy, is she really strong enough, to do this? He wasn't talking like she was weak minded or anything, or even physically, he meant emotionally. I'm proud of both of my children today, and I'm proud to have a new son in law, and a new Grandson. The only thing I can say to Sheldon's question of weather or not Malerie was strong enough, only the strong survive." Amy explains in her toast and everyone joins her for it.

"Mom. I'm not the only strong one here. Yes, only the strong survive but, I came from a very strong family. Strong in faith, and love, and determination to get the job done. I love you all." Malerie tells her, while hugging her. Amy tells her how much she loves her too, and in that moment, she realizes that when push comes to shove, you're strong and survive, or you're weak and you die. With all what Malerie's been through since she was fourteen, her entire family knows that she'll always come out on top, simply because, only the strong, usually do.

 **THE END**


End file.
